Traditional electromagnetic transducers employ a magnetically permeable core coupled with a conductive coil in order to write and read data in an associated magnetic recording surface. In a hard disk drive, such transducers are usually spaced from the rapidly spinning rigid disk by a thin layer of air that moves with the disk surface, often termed an air bearing. This spacing is believed to be important in avoiding damage between the rapidly spinning disk and the transducer, which is appended to a substrate designed to "fly" slightly above the disk surface, buoyed by the moving air layer. This spacing or fly height, however, limits the density with which data can be stored and lowers the resolution and amplitude with which data can be retrieved. In recent years, durable sliding contact operation has been achieved which removes the air layer spacing and thereby enhances resolution, as disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,932 to Hamilton.
Writing is typically performed by applying a current to the coil so that a magnetic field is induced in the adjacent magnetically permeable core, with the core transmitting a magnetic signal across any spacing and protective coating of the disk to magnetize a tiny pattern, or bit, of the media layer within the disk. Reading of information in the disk is performed by sensing the change in magnetic field of the core as the transducer passes over the bits in the disk, the changing magnetic field inducing a voltage or current in the inductively coupled coil. Alternatively, reading of the information may be accomplished by the employment of a magnetoresistive (MR) sensor, which has a resistance that varies as a function of the magnetic field adjacent to the sensor. In order to increase the amplitude and resolution in reading the bits, the MR sensor is typically positioned on the slider as close to the disk as possible.
Such a conventional MR sensor is formed of a very thin film with an edge facing and designed to be aligned with the recorded bits, and is subject to deleterious influences other than the magnetic field of the nearby bits. During manufacture, for instance, minor imperfections in material purity or thickness of the film can result in intolerable variations in magnetoresistance. Similarly, as little as ten millionths of an inch of wear of the sensor due to occasional contact with the disk is enough to cause most currently available, high-density MR hard disk drives to fail. Moreover, fluctuations in the temperature of the sensor can cause changes in resistance that may be confused with magnetic signals. In particular, even occasional contact between the transducer and the disk is known to result in such thermal fluctuations. Differing approaches have been used to avoid such thermal asperities. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,141, Valstyn et al. remove an MR or Hall effect sensor from the disk-facing surface of a flying head by utilizing a shunt that is switched to allow sufficient signals for both writing and reading. On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,730 to Dovek et al. employs a thick lubricant and a step to maintain separation between an MR sensor and the disk, and uses electronic manipulation to filter out magnetic signals from thermal noise.
An object of the present invention was to provide extremely high signal resolution in a hard disk drive system by designing a transducer to combine dynamic contact operation and MR sensing while keeping the wear and thermal noise from such contact from destroying the transducer or overwhelming the signal resolution.